I'm Me
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: Sometimes it's easy to live up to your families expectation.  Sometimes it's hard.  And other times it's easier to just be you.  Chapter Four:  I'm not that great.
1. I'm Not Him

**I'm Me: A Next Generation fic.**

**Subject: Fred Weasley II.**

**Prompt: I'm not him.**

**Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. Actually, I'm just JK (just kidding)..**

…

I'm not _him_.

I'm not my dads other half, not a beater, I don't even have _his_ red hair.

The only thing that's like _him _about me is that I like to prank people. Sometimes when my father and I are planning a prank on one of my many cousins, I think he sometimes forgets that _I'm not him._

That's one of the few times I'm glad _he_ and I share a name. Because if we didn't, when we're pranking my dad may still call me by his name.

But I'm not _him_.

I'm not Fred Weasley _the second._ I'm just Fred.

I'm me.


	2. I'm Not Perfect

**I'm Me: A Next Generation fic.**

**Subject: Victoire Weasley.**

**Prompt: I'm not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. Actually, I'm just JK (just kidding)…**

…

I'm not perfect.

Not like every one expects. Not like I'm supposed to be.

_Beautiful_ Victoire, descended from Veela's. _Brave_ Victoire, daughter of a Weasley.

That's just not me. I'm not perfect. I've made mistakes, failed tests, made enemies. I'm not beautiful, not like my mother. And I'm sure not brave. If I was brave I would kiss Teddy Lupin and tell him I like him. If I was brave I stop pretending I'm so _perfect _and just be me.

I'm Victoire Weasley. Not _perfect _Victoire or _beautiful_ Victoire.

Just me.


	3. I'm not Her Shadow

**I'm Me: A Next Generation fic.**

**Subject: Dominique Weasley.**

**Prompt: I'm not her shadow.**

**Disclaimer: I'm J.K. Rowling. Actually, I'm just JK (just kidding)…**

…

I'm not her shadow.

Though everyone seems to think I am.

The darker version of her. A bit fuzzy around the edges, but her yet the same.

I look like her, only less pretty. I'm popular like her, but only because I'm a Weasley. I haven't had half as many boyfriends as her, or a third as many boys drooling after me. I'm not as smart as her. Or as brave (though I am still Gryffindor). The only thing I'm better at than her is Quiditch.

Not only does that prove I'm a Weasley, but it proves I'm not her shadow. Or at least if I am, I'm like the shadow in that one muggle book (Perry Pun, maybe?). Dis-attached.

Because how can I be her shadow when I'm frying free above her?

I'm _not _Victoire's shadow.

I'm me.


	4. I'm Not My Mother

**I'm Me: A Next Generation fic.**

**Subject: Rose Weasley.**

**Prompt: I'm not my mother.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, do you think I'd be writing fanfics about the books (actually, I may, but I'm not J.K. Rowling).**

…

I'm not my mother.

Sometimes I want to be, but I'm not. I'm not as smart as her. Sometimes I even come second best in a class (stupid Scorpius Malfoy). I do have her hair, but it is more red than hers.

I'm good at Quiditch. She's not. I love to read, but not study books like her. I have my dads appetite. I am a Griffindor, which is something we – and almost everyone else in the family – share.

I'm not my mother. Still, whenever people see me they recognize me as her daughter. And I like it. But then they expect me to be like her.

I'm not. I'm Rose, not Hermione.

I'm me.


	5. I'm Not That Bad

**I'm Me: A Next Generation fic.**

**Subject: James Potter II.**

**Prompt: I'm not that bad.**

**Note: Who knows the song from Olive the other reindeer that's called "I'm not so bad"? I wrote this and then that got stuck in my head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. **

…

I'm not that bad.

Okay, so my cousins would say I am. But I'm like my Grandpa! I'm like my uncles! I'm like Fred (II).

Jus because I enjoy a good prank doesn't mean I'm bad.

Also, what Albus says isn't true. My head isn't big. I don't have a HUGE ego. Just because I'm better than him doesn't mean he has to be jealous!

Okay, okay, I jest. But seriously, I'm not a bad guy!

I'm me. And if this is how I am, then live with it.


	6. I'm Not That Great

**I'm Me: A next generation fic.**

**Subject: Albus Severus Potter.**

**Prompt: I'm not that great.**

**NOTE: Thanks to everyone who review, favorite, story alert, etc., especially Cassia. You guys all rock!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish...**

* * *

><p>I'm not that great.<p>

Just because Harry Potter is my dad doesn't mean I'm as amazing as him. Just because I'm named after _the _greatest Headmaster of Hogwarts ever doesn't mean I will ever be great like him.

Of course, some people in my position wouldn't deny their great-ness and take advantage of it, like my brotherJames. But that's just not me.

I don't want to be known as Harry Potter's son. I don't want to have people ask what living with a legend is like. I don't want to be anything but Albus. I want to make my own place in Hogwarts, not fill my fathers shadow.

I'm not Great.

I'm me.


End file.
